


Are you missing me?

by Anonymous



Series: Em/MGK [3]
Category: Eminem - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At first it was just a slip of the tongue, but later it evolved into something else.





	Are you missing me?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy guys! Sooooo my initial plan was to write more angst and emotional stuff (I'm still going to if I have the time) but this daddy kink thing just struck me out of the blue (I need to stop listening to Lana Del Rey lol) so I have to make it happen ASAP. Consider this what happens after they have resolved (some of) their issues and have been dating for several months. Enjoy! : )

They have been hanging out in the hotel room all day until almost midnight. When Eminem came out of the shower, the sight of Kelly burying himself in a video game jumped into his sight. He sits on the carpet with a PS in his hands, his chin resting on his left knee. He's going on tour to Europe tomorrow, which means they won't be able to see each other for the next month. 

"It's almost 1 o' clock. Drop that shit and go to bed." "Give me a minute." Kelly didn't even turn around, so all Eminem could see was the back of his blonde, preoccupied head. "I'm not the one who has to catch a morning flight tomorrow." He walks towards him. "I'm turning off the lights now.""Okay, dad! I'm almost done!" Kelly raised his voice a little. "Leave the lights on for 5 more minutes, will you?" 

Several minutes later Kelly gets in bed to lay next to him. "What did you just call me?" Eminem suddenly turned to his side, giving him a startle. Shit. Kelly swallows nervously as he looks him in the eyes. Eminem gets mad whenever he implies he's old, in any shape or form. However, fairly speaking, a lot of times he does behave like a dad towards him. "It was just a slip of the tongue." "Uh huh." Under the dim light from the bedside lamp, the older man's gaze feels particularly overpowering. "It really was. Listen, I'm super tired and I'm the one who has to catch a morning flight tomorrow, so," Kelly pulls up the quilt, covering up his entire face. "Good night." Booming through cotton and cloths, his voice sounds like a high school boy. 

*** 

Kelly was in his tour bus when Eminem facetimed him. He picks up his phone, and a man in a gray hoodie pops on the screen. He must have a thousand of those damn hoodies in his closet. Kelly thinks to himself as he gives Eminem a lazy greet. 

"Are you alone?" Typically the background noise would be pretty intense, but not today. "Yeah. They went out for a drink, but a new song just struck me out of nowhere, so I'm here writing it." Kelly puts his phone on the armrest so that he could see his face horizontally. "Are you trying to write your hit song that's never gonna happen?" "Hey!" Kelly puts down his pen, glaring into the screen. Eminem smirks. "Just kidding." Sometimes he just loves to irritate the young man and watch how he reacts. "You'll make it some day. Well, at least I hope so." "Whatever." Kelly pouts and goes back to his writing.

For a while no one speaks and Kelly just sits there writing his song quietly. A lock of hair falls on his forehead, gently covered his left eye, and Eminem suddenly wishes that he was in the bus now so that he could push it up for him. They haven't seen each other in almost two weeks, and there's something building up in his chest upon seeing the young man's face through that tiny screen. It feels like hunger in a way, but Eminem knows it has nothing to do with food. And that's one of the reasons why he hates technology-it reduces the vigor of the smell and the tactile feel of a person to crude images and sounds. 

"Yo," he calls him. "Remember the word you used when I told you to go to bed, like two weeks ago?" "What?" How could I forget how much he likes to hold grudges? Kelly signs. "Look, it was a joke, okay? I'm not saying you are old by any means…" "Is that what you think it is?" Eminem interrupted him. He almost laughed, and it makes Kelly super confused.

"What I was trying to say is," his voice suddenly deepened, "I like it when you called me dad." 

Kelly drops the pen on the table. He looks at him with an expression that's both dumb and cute. "Are you..." "It turned me on, when you called me like that." "Okay." Kelly swallows. He looks around for a few seconds before gesturing at himself. "So do you want me to..." "Yes." Once again Eminem didn't let him finish his sentence. "Daddy misses you, you little slut." 

*** 

"Put your phone on the table so that I can see your body." 

Kelly is kneeling on the couch with nothing but an unbuttoned shirt on. He tried to fix his phone on the table, but his hands were so shaky that it took him almost a minute. When it's finally done, he leans back on the couch to look into the screen. On the other side, Eminem is sitting on what looks like an office chair. 

"Where are you?" "I'm in my office." "Are you really going to-" "What? I'm the only one here." The older man lowered his voice for his next sentence. "I get bored, then I think of you." "That's...good to know." Kelly mumbles. The lighting in his tour bus is pretty poor, and he hopes Eminem didn't notice how he blushed upon hearing that. 

"Put your fingers in your mouth." His first order makes Kelly jerk, as if he just startled him. "Suck them like they are daddy's dick. You love having daddy's dick inside your mouth, don't you?" Kelly nods before Eminem even finished his sentence. Actually he's not the biggest fan of giving blow jobs, but the older man's voice makes it hard for him to think straight. After all, it is the voice that he's been in love with since he's 14, although it is a little distorted through thousands of miles of electromagnetic waves between them. 

He puts his index finger and middle finger in his mouth and starts to lick them. On the other side of the phone, Eminem is unzipping himself, and the sound of it sparkles hot streams inside his body like a deeply conditioned reflex. "You are doing a pretty good job." The older man speaks with content as he starts to slowly jerk himself off. He adjusted the angle of the camera to capture how his dick hardens in his palm. Kelly glanced at the screen, and the sight of it makes his mouth water. 

Kelly adds in another finger and starts to pull them out and push them back in as if he's giving them a blow job. He couldn't help but whimpers when he feels spit dripping down his chin. "Two weeks away from daddy and you are already thirsty like this." His face burns when he heard Eminem snorting at him. "You can touch your nipples with your left hand, just like how daddy would do it to you." 

He nods, shakily, while nipping his own nipple with two fingers and kneading it with his fingertip. It feels like his brain has shut down since Eminem told him to kneel on the couch. He's confined in this dim, narrow space with the older man's voice echoing inside of it, and it makes him feel that he's all over him, although he's not physically around. He has nothing to do but comply to every order he makes, as if pleasing his 'daddy' is the only thing left for him to do. 

Kelly doesn't know how long he has been sucking his fingers in front of the older man's gaze but his chin is already sore from it. He also doesn't know why his eyes are watering, as if it saddens him that Eminem can't be here to touch and caress him. But all of this doesn't make much sense anyway. Meanwhile the older man just sits there and watches him in silence. Kelly looks into the screen almost piteously, waiting for Eminem's next order.  


"You know what?" Eminem smiles playfully at him. "You haven't even called me yet, and that's not a polite thing to do." Kelly lifts his head, looking blankly at him. He is already so hard that his lower abdomen is twitching. He wants to touch himself so bad, but he can't, since his daddy hasn't given him the permission yet. “If you want to touch yourself, you'll have to be a good girl and ask nicely.” 

"Daddy, please." It sounds so alien at first that Kelly almost couldn't recognize that this shaky, raspy voice is his own. But once it flows out of his mouth, it becomes so natural that it feels like they have done it a hundred times, especially under the older man's intent, mild gaze. He said it again, this time looking into the camera with his fingers resting at the corner of his mouth, making sure that the older man from the other side captures the yearning in his eyes. He has always been a quick learner. Eminem signs. "Daddy's gonna teach you how to do it, okay? " His voice feels like a gentle pat on his head. "Sit on the couch and open your legs." 

The other man smirks when he sees Kelly kneading his entrance with his knuckle before going in. "You look pretty practiced. Is that what you do when I'm not around?" "Shut up." Kelly whispers. It feels like he's reaching a new low every minute he is with him. His head is down but from the way his eyelashes flicker Eminem could tell that he's probably blushing. "That's rude, and you're going to get spanked for that." Contrary to his words, Eminem's voice sounds pretty delighted. "I'm going to give you one more chance-yes or no?" He doesn't have to raise his voice to appear strict. "Yes." Kelly hesitats for a few seconds, and after admitting it he quickly bites his lip like he's already regretting it. "Good girl. Is that how much you're obsessed with having daddy's dick inside you?" This time he nods almost immediately.

"One finger at a time, don't rush or you may hurt yourself." Eminem starts to give him instructions in a deep, soft voice. He sounds incredibly patient, which makes it even more ridiculous than it already is-Is his childhood idol really teaching him how to finger himself right now? 

Kelly whimpers when he pushes his index finger into his body. It feels so different than what Eminem would do to him. He could hear the wet sound of the older man jerking off to his face from the other side, and it makes him feel both nervous and aroused. "You can add in another one if that doesn't hurt. I know you can take way more than that." 

He adds in his middle finger, going deeper until the tip of it touches his prostate. Kelly shivers, wriggling on the couch trying to find a more comfortable position-his waist is tense and sore from all the effort to prop himself up. It feels good, but it still doesn't feel right, until Eminem told him to think about nothing but 'how daddy's dick feels in your sweet little ass.' He touches his prostate again, and an electrical stream suddenly rolls down his spine. 

He has no idea how he looks at the moment. It's hard for Eminem to take his eyes off him-his wide open legs, his pink, sweaty chest, and the way his adam's apple going up and down under his ivory skin every time he swallows. He would fuck him into the mattress if he could. Kelly gives himself more prods after Eminem told him to 'keep going', until pre-cum starts to leak out of his dick. 

“You'll have to earn it if you want to come.” Kelly whimpers again, looking into the screen as if he's ready to do whatever he asks him to do. "Show daddy how much you want it. Can you do that for me?" Kelly couldn't do anything but nods. He starts to thrust his fingers in and out of his body, teeth biting deep into his lower lip. 

"You are daddy's pretty little slut, aren't you?" Yes, yes I am. He is eager to respond but since he's all choked up, all he could do is looking into the screen and nodding, eyes watering like a puppy, until the man from the other side chuckles and tells him that he's earned his orgasm for being such a good girl.  


Kelly wraps his dick with his fingers and comes after just a few thrusts. He could hear people passing by the bus and has to bite the back of his idle hand to keep himself from making noises when pleasure overwhelms him. On the other side Eminem is also coming in his own hand. It almost pisses him off that he has to remind himself of the warmth of the young man's body in order to do that. 

*** 

Eminem sits in his office chair pleasantly tired. On the other side, Kelly is putting his pants back on. After dressing himself, he grabs a packet of paper towels and starts to clean the mess he left on the couch. 

"Hey, Marshall?" Eminem's about to hang up the phone when Kelly suddenly calls his name. He leans toward the camera, but Kelly's eyes are wavering away from him. "...I miss you too." He whispers. Eminem didn't say anything. Most of his expression is shadowed by the hoodie but Kelly could tell that the trace of a smile is crawling onto the corner of his mouth. "...and I don't have any show on Wednesday." Eminem raised his brow for this rather baffling message. "Which means?" 

There's a few seconds of silence before Kelly looks into the camera and gives him a sly smile. "Which means we can do this again if you want to."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistake that I made and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed my writing, feedback is the fuel to my writing engine XD Much love xx


End file.
